


Fuck. Canon.

by Skybloodfox



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha!Handsome Jack, Alpha!Vasquez, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altered States, Auctions, Beta!Vaughn, Borderlands: Borderlands 2, Borderlands: Tales from the Borderlands, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Drugs, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mushrooms, Omega!Rhys, References to Drugs, Rock and Roll, Sex, Tales from the Borderlands, first borderlands fic, more tags to come, questionable life choices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybloodfox/pseuds/Skybloodfox
Summary: A tale about three men and their quests for greed, love, and death:Vasquez wants power of Hyperion but knows there's no way he can take it directly from Jack, so with the help from a familiar bandit queen, and some good ol'fashioned black mail, Vasquez sets out on a journey of greed, danger, lust, and and adventure.After Jack's second wife leaves, he sets out on a path of self-destruction that leads him to a church in the Dust and a mysterious auction that'll decide his future, setting him on a new path of potential salvation. What he finds inside changes everything.Rhy is just fucked (but what else is new?)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m fucking with the power of the canon in only a way Handsome Jack would approve of. So here’s a rundown:
> 
> This takes place about 4-5 years before Borderlands 2. TFTBL takes place 2 years post BL2. Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics everywhere.
> 
> Powerful by Major Lazer and Ellie Goulding is the unofficial Rhack theme song. Go listen to it and tell me otherwise.
> 
> Fuck everything. This story wouldn’t leave me alone. FUCK. EVERYTHING. (I’m so sorry.)
> 
> Find me/message me/whatever @ skybloodfox.tumblr.com (I don’t bite)

“I have a proposition for you.”

The words bounced off the steel walls of the cramped janitorial closet. Bottles of cleaning supplies, bleach, toilet paper, paper towels were neatly placed on the steel shelves. All of them were bore the brilliant yellow Hyperion brand. Even the broom and mops handles hanging from their place on the back wall bore the brand.

“Oh? And why would I be interested in any proposition?” The words were spat which such viciousness that Vasquez tipped his head back, roaring with laughter. When he was done, he wiped away an imaginary tear and brought up both of his arms, framing the man pressed against the back wall between the mops and brooms.

“Because, Rhys,” Vasquez drew out the man’s name, “I know about the Eridium mining deal.” A soft intake of breath and Vasquez grinned smugly. 

Rhys shifted on his feet, the walls seeming to come together, trapping him. It didn’t help that Vasquez was pressing his chest against him. The overpowering stench of the alpha made Rhys want to sneeze so he parted his mouth instead, noting Vasquez’s gaze flicker to his mouth before focusing on his eyes once more.

“What do you want?” Rhys’s voice was soft, quiet.

“Have you ever had sex, Rhys?” 

Rhys’s eyes widened, his chest suddenly squeezed tight in a grip. “W-What?” He managed to choke out, quickly followed by a line of indignant squawking. “I’m not sleeping with you!” Rhys quickly hissed.

Vasquez quirked an eyebrow up. “Of course not, but you are a virgin, right? I mean, twenty-two is fairly old. Especially for an omega.”

Rhys loudly cleared his throat, avoiding meeting Vasquez’s gaze and instead stared at the center of his forehead, his cheeks and neck heating. “I can’t believe… Yes. I’m a virgin.”

“Excellent!” Vasquez suddenly clapped Rhys’s shoulders, his grip almost iron. “This is perfect for the plan.”

“What plan? Why do you want?” Rhys demanded.

“Uh, uh, uh.” Vasquez shook his head. “Meet me in the launch bay in twenty minutes. And don’t be late, Rhys, or else the entire station will know of your sordid little deal.” Vasquez grinned and stepped back. He straightened his tie before leaving the broom closet 

~~

Fuck. Fuck. F.U.C.K. 

Rhys was so fucked. So completely and utterly fucked. He paced back and forth in his room, shooting off text messages on his Echo to his roommate. 

FuckfuckfuckFUCK!

Seconds later the door to the small, crappy, apartment was thrown open and Vaughn stood in the doorway, panting. His glasses were askew, his eyes darting into the apartment before he raced between each room, checking first Rhys’s and then his own before finally setting in the living room/kitchen/lounge/bro’s lair.

“Where is he? Where is that fucking alpha?” Vaughn hissed. The small beta was growling, glaring at the corners of the room like Vasquez would suddenly appear if just looked hard enough.

Rhys swallowed. “No idea. I have to meet him in the docking bay in…” he swiped his palm, checking the timer, “ten minutes.” He dropped his arm to his side. “Vaughn, what am I going to do?”

Vaughn squeezed his hands into fists and took a few deep breathes. “What happens if you don’t go?”

Rhys swallowed again. “He announces to the station how the eridium deal went down, and then Handsome Jack will kill me because of the deal, and then I’ll be dead, and then he’ll probably kill you too because we’re roommates and we did the job.” Rhys’s words turned to nervous laughter.

Soberly, Vaughn nodded. “Right. I’ll head into the armoury, lift a rifle, and shoot him while you look innocent.”

Rhys stared at Vaughn. “Bro, a, you can’t shoot a gun, b, Most of those rifles are bigger then you, and c, they don’t just give guns to people from accounting.”

Vaughn sniffed. “I’ve trained plenty in Afterlands. You should see my rouge mechanic.”

“Bro,” Rhys’s voice cracked, panic filling the room and Vaughn was at his side, grabbing his steel and flesh hand in his. “We are so fucked.”

Vaughn peered up at the tall omega. “As much as I can’t believe I’m saying this… go with Vasquez.” Rhys jaw dropped and Vaughn shook his head. “Wait, hear me out. Go with him, ditch him as soon as you can, and Yvette will send a pick up shuttle for you, while I will mark his Echo and send down a ‘supply line’.” Vaughn mimicked his fingers.

Rhys ran his hand through his hair. “O-Okay.” He checked the timer and cursed. “I have to go.”

“Don’t worry, Rhys, we’ll save you.” Vaughn swore and Rhys gave his friend one last smile before he fled the apartment, racing towards the docking bay. 

~~

Vasquez checked his watch, noting the minutes ticking down to the twenty-minute deadline. It was a gamble to be sure, hell, the entire setup was a gamble, but Vasquez had stacked the deck, and he knew that the next twenty-four hours would define his life. 

And it was all thanks to Handsome Jack. Well, technically his second wife fleeing for whatever reason, but it had left their fearless leader killing people left, right, and center for even the smallest infractions when he wasn’t drinking himself unconscious, or doing whatever drug R&D had created. 

It had been easy to drop the scribbled note in front of the alpha while he stalked down the corridors, intending on venting the media department. He’d watched from the corner of his eye as Jack had walked past the note then back peddled and scooped up the note, quickly reading it, his eyebrows climbing before he snapped his fingers and ordered Vasquez into his office.

Vasquez took all the care of handling Jack like he was handling an injured badass Slag Skag. 

“What the fuck is this?” Jack slammed Vasquez against the wall, shoving the flyer with Moxxi on it in in his face. “Why the fuck do you have anything of Moxxi’s?”

“Well, ah, sir, Handsome Jack, sir,” Vasquez cleared his throat. “A potential client has some unique tastes and was looking for something different to seal the deal and I thought he’d love this.”

“A fucking virginity auction? For Moxxi’s daughter? Have you seen the girl?” Jack’s voice was incredulous and Vasquez could only shrug his shoulders, avoiding the bloodshot eyes of the alpha. 

“I wouldn’t except you to understand, sir. This is some extreme tastes and—”

“Where, and when, is it?” Jack demanded.

Vasquez had told him, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. Everything was going according to plan. Or, at least it was. He was drawn from the past to the present, his watch showed the twenty minutes had passed and Rhys was nowhere to be seen. Internally he seethed, practically growled low in his chest.

That stupid fucking omega—

“I’m here. I’m here.” Rhys gasped, stumbling into the bay. He bent over, panting for breath as he gripped his knees. “I’m. Here.”

“Good. Come on, Rhys. We have a shuttle to catch. But first, you look awfully thirsty. Drink this.” Vasquez shoved the bottle of water in Rhys’s hands and headed for the shuttle he’d prepared. 

Rhys followed close behind him, gulping down the water and only momentarily flinching at the bitter taste. Whatever. He was thirsty and tired and freaked out. What the hell did Vasquez have planned for him?

He stumbled and Vasquez grabbed his arm, pulling him inside the shuttle. God, why did he feel so tired?

Vasquez sneered.

Everything was going according to plan.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your comments!!! :D 
> 
> This is a very, very, very long chapter. Close to 6 thousand words. Argh.
> 
> I hope it's okay. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at http://skybloodfox.tumblr.com/

Chapter 2

“Where the hell is he!?” Vaughn hissed.

“He’ll call, he knows the plan.” Yvette’s lips were pursed. 

They were hiding in a small meeting room out of sight and away from curious prying eyes. Yvette’s fingers were dancing across the keyboard, searching for any sign of contact from Rhys.

“It’s been four hours! Who knows what the hell Vasquez has planned for him!” Vaughn almost shouted, but he didn’t, not with Yvette watching him carefully.

“We’ll wait for his signal. And then we bomb Vasquez and take his job.” Yvette grinned.

Vaughn huffed, worry digging into his gut. “You… you don’t think this disabled his eye or his arm and that’s why he hasn’t called… do you?”

Yvette frowned. “Why the hell would Vasquez do that? Don’t worry. He’s probably just waiting for the perfect time to contact us.

“I hope so.” Vaughn leaned on the desk, staring at the glowing map of Pandora.

~~

A skinny bulb hung in the middle of the ceiling, dangling over the dental chair and casting shadows along the steel walls of the shack. Rhys was on his back, his head tilted to the side, his neck burning, his chest, his collarbone, and down his side. He felt like he’d been dipped in lava, his nerves alive and screaming in agony. But not a single word escaped his lips, not even when the man who claimed to be a doctor wearing the bloody hospital gown carefully detached his cyborg arm with a finesse that left Rhys breathless.

He’d whimpered as the doctor placed his arm on the surgical table next to the dentist chair and the alpha Doctor had just chuckled, and stroked Rhys’s hair soothingly.

“Don’t you worry ‘bout nothing, sweet boy, it’s alright.” 

Rhys had whimpered again before the Doctor clicked his teeth and plunged a needle into Rhys’s neck. Suddenly the lava wasn’t quite so bad, and the world floated around him like a breeze of stifled air.

“You’re sure he’ll do it?”

Rhys tilted his head toward the voice, blinking slowly, his bones heavy. His ECHO eye was lagging, glitching in a way that gave him a horrible headache so he closed that eye, and tried desperately to focus on the people standing in the shadows, watching him. He sniffed the air, and over the scent of blood and machinery, the stench of unfamiliar alphas filled his nostrils and he whined, low in his throat, once more.

“Him? Of course. He’s a huge Handsome Jack fan. You should see his quarters, literally decorated with the stuff. He’s obsessed with the man. He’ll have Handsome Jack wrapped around his finger in no time. Plus he’ll be drugged the entire time.”

“Hmmm, and you’re sure the tattoos will work?”

“Absolutely. They’re based off of Siren tattoos. Jack will take one look at him and that-” a snap of fingers “-will be that.”

“What about his arm? You took his arm.”

“Ah, yes. It was Hyperion brand, and old version, but it would raise too many questions. Don’t worry, without it, Rhysie will shine even more under the spotlight.”

“Hmph, we’re up against some steep competition, Vasquez.”

“Vallory, when have I let you down? Besides, Moxxi and that cow Ellie don’t stand a chance with Jack.”

“Moxxi has her own playbook, plus she knows the area. She’ll pull every dirty trick she can if she thinks she can turn the auction for herself.”

“Vallory, I’ll be with Jack the entire time. He’ll be drunk, drugged out of his mind, and trying to recover from his wife skipping out on him.”

“Are you sure she isn’t dead?”

“Last report said she was soaking on a beach on Eden Three.”

“What guarantee can you give me that once he’s,” a thumb jerked Rhys, “taken with Handsome Jack, that he won’t betray us?”

“Because that would mean he’d have to confess he’d betrayed Handsome Jack, betrayed Hyperion, and Rhysie is a die-hard fan. The thought is unspeakable.”

“Alright. Get him ready for the auction. I don’t want him spooked, oh, and Vasquez?”

“Yes?”

“You better not fuck this up.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

Rhys narrowed his eyes, finally recognizing the figure: Vasquez.

Vasquez pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing in deep and counting to ten before letting go while Vallory and the doctor left the room, the tattoo artist putting his equipment away. Vasquez brushed off his suit before he saw Rhys watching at him. Vasquez grinned, tipping his head back and laughing, the small shack echoing with it.

~~

Jack was completely, and utterly, out of his mind.

Technically, he was still in his mind, per say, but the amount of expensive whiskey he’d downed in the last few hours combined with the powdered mushrooms he’d snorted in the backseat of the black car, well, Jack wasn’t quite sure what exactly was going on, but he’d needed a break. He needed to do something different. He needed to go out and spend his money. He needed to forget that his second wife had skipped town because she’d seen Angel, and well…. 

Another line of mushroom would do him good.

He took the rolled up hundred dollar bill and aligned it with the purple powder, snorting it into his system.

“Come on, sugar, don’t hog.” Nisha mused. She plucked the bill from Jack’s hands and tilted up her cowboy hat before she took a long snort of her own. She let out a soft gasp, flopping into the back seat, a grin crawling its way across her face. “Oh Jackie, that’s some fine ass shit.” She rubbed her eyes, practically giggling before sitting forward, whacking the back of the front passenger seat. “Hey, Timothy, you want some?”

Timothy shook his head. “N-nah. I’m good. But thanks anyway.”

“TimTam’s a good boy,” Jack slurred. He rubbed his finger into the purple powder and brought it to his mouth, rubbing his gums with it before sucking the digit clean.

“What about you, big boy?” Nisha grinned, offering the bill to Wilhelm who was driving their small ragtag group across Pandora.

“No.”

“Party pooper,”

Jack snorted. “Poop.”

Nisha glanced at him before she broke into hysterical laughter and Jack soon followed.

Timothy glanced back at the two of them, covering his nose when Nisha shoved Jack and the flat mirror Jack’d been snorting the mushroom on dropped to the floor, causing the powder to bloom up. Quickly he unrolled his window, Wilhelm silently following.

“Are we almost there?” Timothy leaned towards Wilhelm.

“Another ten minutes.” Wilhelm grunted.

Timothy waited for the cloud to dissipate before he turned in the seat. “Jack!”

Jack fumbled with the mirror before he slammed his foot against it, cracking the glass. “What?”

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

Jack paused. He glanced at Nisha who was waving her hand in front of her face before looking back to Timothy. “Am I sure what is a good idea?”

“The auction! It could be a bandit’s trap!” Timothy snapped.

“Then we’ll get to kill some bandits! Fun and games for the whole family!” Jack grinned. 

Timothy rolled his eyes and sat back. He unfolded the mask on his lap. It was plain, the symbol of the vault on it. He sighed and pulled it on as the little church in the middle of the Pandora desert rapidly approached. There were dozens of vehicles parked in front of it, destroying graves and headstones. Some of them were clearly bandit made, others were tagged on the side with Maliwan, and a Pangolin jeep was parked next to it.

Seemed like a full house.

“If something fishy goes on, we’re bailing.” Timothy muttered and Wilhelm gave an agreeing grunt.

“Oh cupcake, everything will be fine! There’ll be blood, sex, everything!” Jack laughed as the car came to a halt.

“Everybody ready?” Nisha shook her head, blinking rapidly, evidently the mushrooms strength running its gambit with her.

“Yes.”

“I hope so.”

“I’m not drunk enough for this.” 

“Anymore drinking and you won’t be able to get it up,” Nisha teased. “And you wouldn’t want to disappoint your young bride, do you?

Jack picked up a new bottle of two-hundred year old scotch and removed the cap before taking a long, deep, gulp of it while Nisha, Timothy (wearing his mask), and Wilhelm stepped out of the car.

~~

Vasquez stood outside of the church, hands at his side, his face calm. Security was everywhere at the church. Snipers on the roof, bandits on the far edge patrolling. It was a mixed selection of different groups: bandits, corporations, and curious groups. The church was a sanctuary and Moxxi had already sent out an ECHO message to all participants that any bloodshed would not be tolerated. 

Vasquez just hoped Jack got the message.

He felt some of that calmness dissipate when Nisha, Wilhelm, and a fucking masked bodyguard emerged from the car soon followed by Jack who took who steps out, squinted at the sunlight, took another two steps over to a grave, and promptly threw up.

“Aw, poor baby.” Nisha mused, rubbing Jack’s back while he retched.

He waved her away and stood up, spitting the last dregs out. Wordlessly, the bodyguard wearing the mask walked around the back of the car and brought him a bottle of water and a roll of breath mints which Jack chewed then drowned the bottle of water, tossing the bottle over his shoulders carelessly, the plastic bouncing on the Pangolin hood. Jack ran his hands through his hair and straightened his jacket before turning towards Vasquez and stalking towards the church.

“Pretty fucking ironic, don’t you think?” Jack mused, eyeing the partially open doors.

“Moxxi wanted something special for her girl, as I understand it, sir.” Vasquez explained, falling instep beside him as they walked up the steps and entered the church. The pews were filled with men and women talking, but there was a clear separation of groups. Bandits and native Pandora’s on the left, corporations and businesses on the right, paid mercenaries and private security patrolling side by side. At the alter was a small stage with lights shining down leading to a catwalk where individuals would walk between the pews.

“Our main competitors, Wallethead?” Jack mused, eyeing the glass windows, watching the bandit groups from the corner of his eyes. Vasquez gestured to a pew between the Maliwan and Pangolin group members. A man roughly Jack’s age, but heavier by about a hundred pounds, and wearing a black suite with the Pangolin brand on his lapels, nodded to Jack.

“How’s it going, Jeb? You still on that diet?” Jack sneered.

“Don’t you know it,” Jeb crookedly grinned. His staffers were busy on their ECHO comms, rapidly typing away, and ignoring everything around them.

The Maliwan leader glanced back at Jack from the pew ahead of him, her lips curled. She had brilliant red hair and wore a close fitting multi-coloured suit. “What are you doing here, Handsome?”

Jack sat on the pew, spreading his legs wide, his arms across the back of it. “I could ask you the same thing, Ronni. Didn’t take you for this sort of thing.” He lazily waved a hand.

“Well, we all have our… interests.” Ronni purred. One of her guards glanced at her then Jack and paled, quickly looking away. “Sorry to hear about Andrea. She seemed nice.” 

Jack shrugged his shoulders. “That’s the thing about being the richest man in the seven galaxies; some people just can’t seem to take the pressure.”

Ronni snorted and turned around, looking to the stage as the curtain suddenly moved and a blond male in his early twenties with the beginnings of a blond goatee emerged. Nisha perched herself on the top of the pew, fingering her revolvers, eyeing the youth, while Jack’s faceless bodyguard and Wilhelm stood at each side of the pew, watching the crowd.

“That’s August. He’ll be handling the bidding for this auction. Third party and everything.” Vasquez explained to Jack.

Nisha abruptly stood up. “I can’t be in here. It reminds me way too much of shit. I’ll be out by the car.”

Jack grunted in response, his fingers drumming against the pews top. He crooked his finger and the faceless bodyguard wordlessly bent close. Jack whispered into his ear before snapping his finger. The guard silently nodded and slipped away from their little group, exploring the church.

“Ah, sir?” Vasquez said, alarmed.

“It’s fine, Wallethead. Just stretching his legs.” Jack drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair again, falling into silence. 

“Yes, sir.”

~~

Timothy knew something was seriously fucked. It was the fine scent of fuckery he could detect after having worked with Jack for as long as they had. The alpha was paranoid, yes, but with good reason, and Jack had ground that paranoia deep into Timothy. It didn’t help that there were so many different groups in such a small area, the smell of alphas and betas digging into his nose until he felt sick to his stomach. So, as he left the church, he nodded silently at a pangolin security detail who watched him as he walked around the back of the church, he staying alert for anything suspicious…. 

“But Momma, I don’t want to bond to him!” 

Like an open window. 

Curiously, Timothy crept over to the window and peeked inside, his eyes widening at the sight of Moxxi fussing over her daughter Ellie and her virginal white, skin clinging, gown. The scent of alpha flooded his nose and he wrinkled it, blinking in surprise. They were both alphas?

“Baby girl, this is not up for discussion.” Moxxi grabbed Ellie’s chin, tilting it left and right before adding some additional rouge to her cheeks. “Handsome Jack is one of the richest men in the entire universe. All you need is one night with him to conceive a baby and once you’re fat with his child, the universe will be yours. Jack will dote on you and the baby until the day he dies.”

“But he’s so old!”

Moxxi’s grip tightened on Ellie’s chin and Ellie whined low in her throat. “You never say that to him, do you hear me? Beside, he’s not that old. Me and him are the same age.”

“Yeah, but you’re Momma.” Ellie pouted. Moxxi rolled her eyes. “How do you even know he’ll pick me?”

“Because he has three options: you, my beautiful and bountiful little girl, that poor deformed boy Vallory’s got drugged up more than a skag beast, and a bandit.” Moxxi smile was sickly sweet. “Of course he’ll pick you.”

“But I’m not even an omega! I’m an alpha.” Ellie pouted and crossed her arms across her wide chest before she gave up and crossed them underneath her breasts, pushing her breasts up and the dresses fabric to its limits. 

“Yes, yes. Don’t worry, Uncle Marcus was kind enough to give me this,” Moxxi pulled a glass bottle from between her breasts. “A synthetic omega drug. You’ll smell like an omega for the next twelve hours and be completely tantalizing to the man. He won’t be able to keep his hands off of you. Now drink!” She opened it and Ellie brought the bottle to her lips, downing the concoction. She coughed a few times before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Disgusting, but I want a pizza afterwards!”

“Sweetie, if you only eat pizza, you’ll get fat.” Moxxi snapped.

“Momma!” Ellie gasped.

“Now, let me fix your mascara, and no more complaining!”

Timothy crouched underneath the window, pressing his back against the outer wall, his eyes as wide as saucers. Everything was as bad as he thought. Jack would never stand a chance, but… what about the other? The boy Moxxi had mentioned? Because obviously if there was a bandit in the auction Jack would just kill it. 

Quietly, Timothy paced along the outside wall of the church, running his gloved hand against the metal, avoiding the curious eyes of various security details, and trying windows until he found one that was propped open. He lifted it, and shoved his head in, blinking at the sight, and smell before him.

An omega wearing a shiny, see through, shirt was laying on a faded rug on ground of the church, his chest slowly moving up and down, his eyes shut, his face relaxed. He had chestnut brown hair, insanely long legs that tapered off into heeled boots, pale, tattooed skin that Timothy knew in his gut would appeal to Jack, and… and… he was missing an arm. Huh.

Peering around the outside, Timothy slipped into the room, cautiously approaching the youth. He knelt next to him, brushing his hair away from his forehead and leaned close.

“Hey kid, kid, can you hear me?” 

A soft furrow before his eyes fluttered opened and Timothy held back the soft gasp at the sight of glazed brown and brilliant blue that greeted him. They blinked slowly at Timothy before a hazy smiled drifted across the youths face.

Completely and utterly drugged.

“Hello,” it was slurred, and slow and Timothy had to swallow hard at the scent of heat curling around the omega.

“Oh boy.” Timothy stuttered. “Okay, can you tell me your name?”

Those pink lips pursed closed and Timothy leaned closer .

“Rhhhhys,” the word was drawn out and husky. 

Oooooh boy. Okay.

Timothy had to think fast. Two omegas. One a real deal, the other Ellie who was going to smell like an omega and with her rack, Jack would be distracted. He needed to ensure that Jack picked someone else, even if they were male. He pulled the glitzy shirt off of the boy and dressed him in his own Hyperion sweater, pulling hard on the collar until the material finally gave and dipped over Rhys’s shoulder, exposing the black tattoos on his neck all the better. Timothy reached into his back pocket and pulled out the small squeeze tube of hair cream and quickly ran his hands through the boys hair, stylising it the way he knew Jack would like.

“I’m sorry, kiddo. But there’s no plan C, and Jack’s getting ready to space the entire Hyperion staff,” Timothy sighed, rubbing the cream against Rhys’s mouth and watching as the cream made his lips shine. “See you on the other side.”

After making sure the coast was clear, Timothy slipped back through the window he entered and raced around the church, waving at Nisha who was shooting a few skags for amusement, some of Maliwan security trying to compete with her. He re-entered the church, quickly joining Wilhelm who sniffed him curiously. He waved the man away and ignored Jack’s pointed look.

~~

Jack shot him a glance, scowling, the effects of the mushrooms ending and the chatter inside of the church starting to give him a headache. The curtain behind the stage was brushed aside and Moxxi emerged, holding two glasses of bourbon. She paused as the church broke out in whistles and cat calls. Moxxi smiled brilliantly before she bowed low and with swaying her hips, walked down the aisle until she came to Jack. She smiled sweetly at the sight of Jack and took the empty seat next to him on his left, completing ignoring Vasquez who shifted uncomfortably. Jeb leaned close as Moxxi passed him, inhaling her scent. Moxxi shot him a teasing grin and winked before focusing on Jack once more.

“Jack, it’s been so long.” Moxxi purred, handing Jack a drink of amber.

“Sure has, sugar tits.” Jack glanced at her breasts before he knocked back the drink, coughing. “What the fuck are you drinking?”

“Special blend,” Moxxi smiled sweetly. She placed her hand on his knee.

Jack drew in a shaky breath at the touch, his bloodshot eyes meeting Moxxi’s. “You put your own girl on auction?”

Moxxi pursed her lips, her fingers drawing small circles along the inner seam of Jack’s jeans beside his knee. “I want what’s best for her.”

“Sir, don’t forget there are other options.” Vasquez urged. 

“Oh, sugar, there are no other options.” Moxxi winked, her hand trailing up Jack’s inner tight, stopping inches from his cock.

Jack growled low in his chest and Moxxi giggled, fluttering her lashes.

“August! When are we starting?” Vasquez suddenly stood up and yelled, the sound drawing Jack’s attention from Moxxi, and the church silenced.   
“Yeah! When the fuck is this starting? I’m getting bored.” Jack snapped at August who carefully tapped the microphone as the church erupted into yelling and cursing. 

August raised his hands, and the church fell into silence.

“Welcome everyone to the event of the season!” August spoke into the microphone, his voice booming around the church. He flicked a switch and suddenly the room was filled with techno music. The bass made the windows throb and it made Jack’s temples throb worse.

“Shut down that fucking music!” Jack roared and the music abruptly cut off. 

“Now, now, Jack. Just setting the mood.” Moxxi cooed into his ear.

Ronni sighed, shaking her head.

Jack grunted and waved his hand, “just get on with it.”

August slipped behind the curtain and returned seconds later, looking a little nervous at the watchful crowd.

“What is it?” Jeb yelled from behind Jack.

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose, groaning. Why was it so fucking loud?

“Um, well, one of the items, is, ah…” August shifted, darting his gaze from group to group.

“A bandit! A fucking bandit! It’s like Christmas!” Nisha shrieked outside from outside, everyone turning to gaze at the open church doors. Her voice soon followed with the thundering rounds of her firing her revolvers that faded into the distance.

“Someone put a bandit in the auction?” Ronni’s eyebrows raised.

“Shame. I love bandits. They’re so flavourful.” Jeb practically purred.

“Begin!” Moxxi waved her hand over her head.

August dipped his head and spoke into the mike “Ellie, come on out!”

The curtain shifted and the church’s attention focused on the fabric in question. Jack’s head tilted slightly as Ellie emerged wearing a skin tight virginal white gown, complete with high heels, gloves, and smelling deliciously like untouched omega. 

Jack drew in a deep breath, savouring the scent. Ronni quietly cursed ahead of him, leaning over to whisper into one of her assistants ears. It’d been a while since he’d been with an omega, not since his first wife…. His lips turned sour while Ellie walked across the stage and down the aisle, stopping every now and them to strike various poses while August rattled off fascinating details about her life, like she was once part of the Hodunk Clan, that she dreamed of opening up her own mechanics shop in The Dust, and that she studied the art of the mechanic at the North Pole. 

“She’s a sweet girl,” Moxxi nuzzled Jack’s ear, her breath hot. “So eager to learn and obedient, too. She needs a good teacher,” Moxxi mouthed the bottom lob and Jack shuddered at the touch, even as Moxxi’s fingers spread and she gripped his muscular thigh. “She needs a man to take the reins, show her how to be a woman.” The last words were purred with a firm squeeze of hot muscle in her hands.

“Sounds like a good girl,” Jack murmured, his eyes glittering. He could hear Jeb behind him asking his personal assistant, a skinny man who resembled a skeleton, exactly how much cash they had brought that day.

~~

Shit!

Vasquez glared at August who was keeping a careful eye on the catcalling and whistling crowd while Ellie stalked down then up the aisle, continuing to pose. Moxxi, meanwhile, was giving Vasquez a shit eating grin because she knew she was seconds from winning, just moments away, and Vasquez was going to lose everything when Jack’s masked bodyguard accidently stumbled forward between Moxxi and Jack, falling into the pew. 

Jack growled at the bodyguard who could only raise his hands in self defense as he climbed to his feet, slinking away from them. Instantly, Jack crossed his arms, looking annoyed and bored, while Moxxi shot a too dangerous look at the masked man.

Vasquez would give that bodyguard whatever he wanted when they got back to Helios. 

August cleared his throat, drawing the audience’s attention. “Now, Miss Ellie, if you’ll leave the stage. Thank you.”

Ellie wiped her forehead, standing just off to the stage, and Vasquez almost sagged in relief. It was almost time; the moment of truth.

“And now for something a little different,” August purred, the tone of voice catching Jack’s attention. He stepped behind the curtain and returned seconds later, throwing a mess of omega, fabric yellow, long legs, and tattooed skin onto the stage.

Vasquez desperately fought the grin from crawling across his face at Jack’s sudden intake of breath and the deafening silence that filled the church.

~~

Rhys stumbled out from behind the curtain, his long legs tangling beneath him as he was dragged from the room. He hit the wooden stage. Hard. Rhys drew in a sudden breath, the world spinning around him, before he slowly lifted his head, the world shifting, and taking on a soft focus where there were no hard edges, where everything was warm and nice.

“Is he in heat?” A distant rasped voice made everything tremble and Rhys shivered at the sound. There were figures, dozens and dozens of them, but they were out of focus and he went to lean forward but fell face first onto the sage, his arm gone. He struggled, lifting his head, blinking wide-eyed at the crowd.

“A very special treat for one of you lucky people. This lucky omega goes by the name of Rice, wait… no, Rhys. That’s it. He’s from Eden Six. Go on, Rhys, stand up and go for a walk.” The room shimmered with the sound and Rhys nodded, detached. It felt good to do as the voice wanted.

He climbed to his feet, only tripping once and momentarily wondering where his pants were and why he was wearing black shorts that clung to his thighs and his heeled boots. He tugged on the yellow sweater, shutting his eyes and almost drowning in an alpha’s scent. It was warm and kind and something dangerous and something else Rhys couldn’t quite place his finger on. 

A low whistle drew his attention, followed by dozens of others, and he opened his eyes, his ECHOeye going crazy as he wobbled down the aisle, his head swimming with the stench of arousal, alphas, and blood and death. Lazily he scanned the room, noting the warnings about bandits, the profile of Ronda Loom, vice-president of Maliwan, Jeb Chrush the president of Pangolin shields, and Handsome Jack, President of Hyperion.

“Walk, Rhys.” A low growl from behind and Rhys took one step forward, then another, the world spinning around him. He hummed, raising his flesh hand to run along the edges of the pew, his fingertips dragging along the wooden edges. Groans and murmurs filled the air and Rhys tilted his head, catching Handsome Jack’s blue and green eyes as he passed him.

“Come on back, baby.” The same voice cooed, but the voice was everywhere and Rhys tilted his head back, momentarily caught by the light dancing through the coloured windows, his sweater sagging and clearly exposing the black tattoo on his neck and a hint of the blue along his collarbone. 

~~

Vasquez was fighting back his every urge to purr. 

Jack was staring at Rhys, at his tattoos, at the way Rhys shut his eyes, mouth parting and trying to lick the coloured light beams dancing across his face. 

Victory was so close he could practically taste the caviar and champagne on his tongue. 

When it was clear that Rhys was tempted to just stand there, tasting the air, August quickly walked down the aisle and grabbed Rhys’s wrist, pulling him away. A quiet growl slipped from Jack’s throat at the action and Vasquez bit the inside of his cheek bloody, ignoring Moxxi’s deathly glare.

Once August was back at the front of the church, he made Rhys stand next to Ellie was leaning close to him, sniffing his hair with interest.

“Let the bidding begin!” August’s voice boomed over the speakers and the church cheered. August waved at Ellie to stand center stage, and she did, putting her hand behind her head, her other perched on her hip. She sent out kisses to the crowd.

“Opening bids for Ellie start at two-hundred and fifty thousand. Do I have Two-hundred and fifty?” August said, watching the crowd for movement. There was a cough amongst the crowd and in the back on the bandit side, a lone hand raised. “Two-hundred and fifty!” August beamed. “Do we have Two-Hundred and sixty?”

“Jack, baby,” Moxxi cooed into Jack’s ear. “You wouldn’t leave my little girl to these monsters, would you?” 

Jack didn’t answer; instead he was craning his neck, trying to see more of Rhys.

When it was clear nobody else was interested in Ellie, August cleared his throat, looking nervous. “O-Okay, last call for Ellie, do we have any takers—”

“ALL OF YOU FUCKING BANDITS BACK AWAY!”

Every single head snapped towards the doorway and Jack roared with laughter, clapping his hands together. “No way, no fucking way.”

Mr. Torque was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed across his wide, bare, chest. “DON’T ANY OF YOU RECOGNIZE A DELICATE FLOWER WHEN YOU SEE IT?!?! I WILL PLAY ONE MILLION FOR HER, NOT FOR HER VIGINITY, THAT SHOULD BE GIVING WILLINGLY AND TO SOMEONE SHE LOVES, BUT FOR A CHANCE TO SIT DOWN AND HAVE COFFEE WITH HER AND SEE IF TRUE LOVE COULD SPARK BETWEEN MYSELF AND THAT FLAWLESS BEAUTY THAT IS ELLIE!”

August slowly blinked and brought down the gravel. “Sold! One date night between Mr. Torque and Ellie!”

“What? No!” Moxxi shrieked. She tore out of the pew and chased after Ellie who was running down the aisle towards Mr. Torque’s open arms.

“Save me from this prison!” Ellie called as he scooped her up and tore out of the church followed by several cameras.

“GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!” Moxxi screamed, chasing them out of the church.

August tapped the microphone, drawing everyone’s attention back to him. “Well, now then, Rhys. Opening bids begin at—”

“One million!” Jeb stood up, his voice booming in the building.

“Two million!” Ronni’s assistant called out.

Uh oh.

Jack was leaning back in the pew, his head propped up on his closed fist, watching as Ronni and Jeb started biding into the multiple millions while the bandits on the other side were busily pooling resources in a desperate attempt to try and join the bidding war.

“S-Sir? Are you going to bid?” Vasquez quietly whispered next to Jack. 

Jack glanced at him, silent. 

Shit. Jack wasn’t going to play. He’d looked at Rhys with lust and now he had no interest, he—

“He is pretty cute.” The masked bodyguard said. “Why not try something different? Unless you just want the same ol’same ol, Handsome Jack.” 

Vasquez would kiss the guard.

Jack tilted his head and sighed. He hopped up onto the pew and whistled, stopping Ronni and Jeb mid battle.

“Alright, you assholes, playtime is over. You, blondie, bring that boy over here.”

“Uh, sir?” Vasquez suddenly swallowed, noting the way the bandits had stilled counting their combined pile of cash.

“What? No matter what these two dipshits bid, I can outbid them. No, no, no. Bring Rhysie over here and I won’t burn this entire church to the ground or end those bandits bloodlines. Well, I mean I will, eventually, just not today.” Jack waved his hand.

Vasquez slowly slid down the pew even as the masked bodyguard suddenly sagged, sighing heavily. “Here we go again.”

“Finally,” Wilhelm grinned.

The room seemed to freeze before all hell broke out.

Instantly Jeb and his people were covered with a glowing shield while the bandits deemed Jack their primary enemy. Maliwan CEO Ronni barked out an order and people returned fire as the private security guards quickly joined ranks with each other. Jack was firing blinding over the pews edge, flat on the floor with his bodyguard and Wilhelm. Vasquez was trying to crawl away when Jack grabbed his ankle.

“Oh nonononono, little buddy. Where do you think you’re going?” Jack cracked, blood splattered on his face.

“I, um, I was going to get Rhys, sir!” Vasquez swallowed.

Jack waved his gun in front of Vasquez’s face, leaning close. “An excellent idea. You go grab that pretty thing, get him to the car, and we’ll leave.”

“Yes, sir!” 

Jack shoved Vasquez away and turned, quickly returning fire and hitting a bandit dead between the eyes. Jack roared with laughter, even as his bodyguard tackled him while shotgun pellets filled the air overhead right where Jack’s head would have been.

On his hands and knees, Vasquez crawled to the front of the church, constantly mentally reminding himself of the bigger picture, of the power that was just out of reach. He ducked as a knife sunk into the steel of the church walls and started to dissolve. Vasquez swallowed and continued on until he got to the stage and crept behind the curtain. August was holding onto Rhys, crouched against a steel wall, holding tight to the omega who whimpered and trembled in his arms. 

“Give him here.” Vasquez waved his hand. 

“There’s a route out the back, let’s go there.” August nodded toward the exit. He grabbed Rhys around his arm and hauled the youth to his feet, Rhys swallowed hard, squeezing his eyes shut. Vasquez came up from behind and grabbed his waist, pushing him along as they slipped out the back of the church and quickly around to the front where the waiting cars were. Bullets flew overhead and all three froze as Nisha raised her gun and blew away the smoke. She arched an eyebrow at Rhys, Vasquez and August before shrugging. 

“I guess Jackie won. Put him in the car. We’ll join you shortly.” Nisha ordered and marched into the church like there wasn’t an epic gun battle taking place.

“That is one scary woman.” August said.

“She sure is.” Vasquez agreed and hurriedly they got Rhys into the back of the car and August stepped back when Vasquez faced him. “I’ll send a message to Vallory when we get back.”

August nodded then scattered behind a car as a rocket launcher went sailing through the air.

Vasquez slid into the car with Rhys, finally noting the pathetic whimpers spilling fro his mouth. Greedily, Vasquez grabbed his jaw, his mouth inches from Rhys’s.

“You’ve been such a good boy, Rhys. My good little boy.” 

Rhys whimpered, trying to pull his head away and Vasquez laughed, gently smacking his cheeks.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everybody for your comments!!! I fucked my wrists and arm so I haven't been able to write but I was able to edit this latest chapter. Anyways, I hope this installment is okay! 
> 
> My tumblr is here: http://skybloodfox.tumblr.com/

Jack was drenched with blood, hungry, and dying to fuck something. 

After the last bandit fell dead (he wasn’t sure if it was his bullet or Nisha’s), Jack was stalking back to the nearly empty parking lot, shedding his bloody jacket and stained leather vest. Ronni and Jeb had long since fled the church with their security attachment and Jack spat on a nearby grave as he headed for the car.

Fucking weaklings. They were all fucking weaklings. 

He ripped open the backseat passenger door and grabbed Vasquez by the back of his collar, dragging the startled alpha out of the car and throwing him into the dust. Jack crawled into the back seat, slamming the door behind him, his head pounding a constant throb as he cornered the omega in the back seat. 

Glazed blue and brown eyes met his and Jack hesitated for a moment, noting the sweet smell of the omega, the way his cheeks were lovingly flushed pink, that familiar yellow Hyperion sweater and those long limbs. Where the hell did a kid get that sweater, anyway? But more to the point: why the hell was he hesitating?

Okay, so, well, Jack hadn’t technically been with a man. Lots of women, but men? Nah, and he was horny, and here was this lovely young thing leaning close to cautiously nuzzle his cheek and quietly sighing into his ear.

Ah well, live and learn. 

Jack grabbed Rhys by the neck, his grip firm. Rhys instantly stilled, eyes widening, and Jack tilted his head back, brushing his mouth against Rhys, his cock hardening in his jeans at the pitiful moan tumbling past Rhys lips. Rhys’s hand reached to tentatively paw at Jack’s stained sweater and Jack’s devoured Rhys’s mouth, licking his teeth, suckling his tongue, a part of him thinking of how damn hot it was to hear Rhys’s breathy moans while the other half was having a mild panic attack that he was tongue fucking another man.

The door behind Jack was opened and he stopped, glancing over his shoulder. Nisha was smirking at him, and at Rhys who was softly whimpering, panting.

“Never thought you’d take an interest in the other team, Jack.”

“You gonna join in?” Jack grinned wickedly.

“Nah, sugar. I think I’m going to head back to Lynchwood and hang me some bandits.” She winked and stood up, yelling to the two figures slowly approaching the car. “Timothy, you take care of Jack, you hear!”

“Yes, ma’am.” Timothy, still wearing his mask, saluted.

Jack rolled his eyes, catching sight of the tattoos on Rhys neck and he pounced, suckling the hot flesh, digging his teeth into the muscle and groaning at the flavour of omega flooding his mouth. God damn it’d been a long time since he’d had one. Rhys was mewling underneath him, clinging to his sweater, spreading his legs. Jack’s hand dropped to grip Rhys’s thigh, squeezing the muscles and felt them shudder in his grasp.

“Such a pretty boy,” Jack rasped, lifting his head.

The car doors slammed shut and Jack lifted his head, noting that Vasquez was squeezed between Timothy and Wilhelm in the front. But that note was tossed aside as Rhys suddenly squirmed and found himself flat on the seat with Jack between his long legs, looming over the youth. Jack licked his lips, his hands digging underneath the Hyperion sweater and dragging his blunt nails across Rhys’s stomach.

Rhys tipped his head back, moaning, his hips bucking. Jack licked his lips again at the sight and brought his own groin against Rhys’s grinding down hard and almost falling breathless as Rhys gasped, his mouth falling open at the contact.

Oh, he was going to ruin this sweet little thing.

~~

Timothy was glad he was wearing his mask. It hid the blush from his cheeks as Jack and Rhys moaned and groaned behind him in the backseat. He never thought listening to two men have sex would be so… tempting. A booted heel kicked the back of his headrest and Timothy spared a glance back to see that Jack had shoved the sweater up Rhys’s chin and was lapping his nipples, flattening his tongue against the pink nub before he suckled, his eyes closing. 

“Ahhh, ahh, ahhhh!” Rhys tried to curl around Jack, his head thumping against the door, his hand digging into Jack’s hair.

Jack lifted his head with a wet smack, grinning smugly at Rhys. “You like that baby boy? You like your tits being sucked and licked?”

Rhys’s face was flushed, his mouth open. He tried to respond but only a whine emerged as Jack ground his jeans against Rhys’s tented shorts.

“What’s that, kitten? You want me to bite and lick the other one? Ooooh, you dirty little birdy, you want me to milk you good and hard?” Jack panted, nipping his way across Rhys’s chest and nuzzling the hard pink nipple, his tongue flicking out to tease the bud before he suckled hard, his head jerking slightly as he bit the soft flesh.

Rhys pathetic cries filled the small car, as well as his arousal and the smell of slick, and Timothy swallowed. Hard. He turned in his seat, staring straight ahead as they made their way to a space port. Wilhelm held the steering wheel in a sort of death grip and Vasquez had actually loosened his tie, swallowing loudly.

“P-please,” a soft whimper from back seat and all three alphas (well, technically a beta but chemicals and genetic engineering and what not) in the front seat twitched. Sweat beaded Timothy’s forehead under his mask.

“Please, what, baby? Tell Daddy what you want.” Jack cooed, his voice raw sex and arousal.

“Help me,” it was plaintive, honest, and Timothy felt ice drip down his spine, Vasquez suddenly stilling in the seat next to him.

“Ohohohoh, cupcake. I’ll help you. I’ll help you good.” Jack growled.

Silence and Timothy couldn’t help himself, he turned in his seat, desperately ignoring his own arousal to see what was going on.

Jack was looming over Rhys, his hand flat across the omegas mouth, their foreheads touching while his other hand was buried in Rhys’s shorts, his wrist twisting and pulling. Rhys’s hips were desperately bucking up to follow Jack’s hand, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he stilled before he rapidly pumped his hips, squealing behind Jack’s hand, his hand clawing at Jack’s sweater before he slumped to the seat, trembling and panting. 

Jack sat up, staring down at Rhys with an unreadable expression. He pulled his hand from Rhys’s shorts and brought cum coated fingers to his mouth, his tongue flicking out to taste. Jack tilted his head, suckling one of his fingers clean, then the rest of his fingers too. He bent down and pressed his mouth against Rhys.

Timothy turned back in seat, ignoring the look Vasquez was giving him as the spaceport came into view.

Fuck.

~~ 

Vaughn was going to go insane. He’d paced a path in the small room, walking back and forth, arms crossed across his chest. He was going crazy and judging by the way Yvette was rapidly clicking the keyboard in front of her, her jaw clenched, her eyes focusing on the screen that was quickly flashing different satellite links, she was rapidly joining Vaughn in madness.

It had been hours, eight hours to be specific since Vaughn and told Rhys to go with Vasquez. If anything had happened to Rhys, Vaughn would never forgive himself. As it was, as soon as he saw the omega, he was going to pay for lunch for the next year and buy whatever game came out that interested Rhys.

“I found him!” Yvette cried out, victorious. She stood up, her chair rolling across the floor. 

Vaughn raced to her side, his hands clutching the desks edge. “Did he send a signal? Where is he? When can we pick him up?”

Wordlessly, Yvette turned the screen towards Vaughn. It showed Rhys wearing an old fashioned Hyperion yellow sweater and shorts with his classical heeled boots. Vasquez stood behind him next to a man wearing jeans and a jacket with a hood on his head and next to Wilhelm, Handsome Jack’s notorious bodyguard. Rhys’s head was bowed and he was hiding his head in the neck of… of…

“Is that Handsome Jack?” Vaughn hoarsely whispered.

“Holy shit,” Yvette brought her hand to her mouth, her eyes wide.

Handsome Jack was stroking Rhys’s back, before he abruptly turned, dragging Rhys away by the hand and towards an elevator.

“He doesn’t have his arm. Where is his arm?” Vaughn growled.

“I-I don’t know, the GPS tracker is disabled.” Yvette’s fingers skirted across the keyboard. 

“I am going to kill Vasquez!” Vaughn snapped, turning to race through the doors when Yvette grabbed his shoulder. “Yvette! We have to save Rhys!”

“Vasquez has obviously worked out some deal with Handsome Jack and Rhys is involved. If we go barging into Handsome Jack’s office, he’ll kill us and not bat an eye.” Yvette explained.

Vaughn bit his bottom lip, his forehead wrinkling in worry. “Then… then what do we do?”

“We give Rhys twenty-four hours and contact him through his ECHOeye. Now that he’s on the station, we should be able to reach him without a problem. Until then… we go back to work.” Yvette’s sighed, shaking her head.

Vaughn rubbed the back of his neck, giving the security cameras a mournful look before regrettably nodding.

“Fine, fine…. But after twenty-four hours? We’re saving Rhys.”

“Deal.” Yvette nodded.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR COMMENTS!!! I am horrifically shy when it comes to replying because I have this fear that what I say won't be good enough (anxiety! yay!). Anyway, here's another long chapter (over 3 thousand words!). 
> 
> I promise sexy fun times next chapter.
> 
> Wanna follow me? read my rambles? Ask me questions? fine my NSFW tumblr @ http://skybloodfox.tumblr.com/

Jack could barely fucking walk.

It had gotten worse on the shuttle to Helios. His vision was crossing and Rhys was all long legs, like a colt. He was clinging to Jack, whining into his ear, trembling because Jack wouldn’t leave that fucking neck tattoo alone. He swore he could taste the ink and blood mixed in with gunpowder and something that sweetly defined the omega.

“Jack, maybe you should wait until tomorrow.” TimTam, the voice of reason, was helping him to walk. Wilhelm was opening the penthouse door with his retina scan. The door swished open and Jack and Rhys spilled inside.

“God, no, need to fuck. Talk to you tomorrow.” Jack waved his hand at Timmy and dragged Rhys towards the bedroom.

He heard a patient sigh followed with “C’mon, Wilhelm. Let’s go get some supper.” And then they were both gone and Jack was alone with an omega who was panting into his ear.

“Bedroom, cupcake,” Jack grunted and led the way. They entered a bedroom with a bed big enough to hold eight people and draped with a bright yellow comforter. They fell onto it and Jack shut his eyes for a moment, the world spinning around him even as Rhys sighed. Jack cracked open an eye and watched Rhys nuzzle the blanket underneath his head, strands of auburn hair falling from their slicked backed place. Jack reached out, stroking those hairs away, and feeling himself calm as Rhys partially opened his eyes.

“I am going to fucking wreck you.” Jack mumbled, relaxing on the bed.

Rhys hummed in agreement, his eyes closing.

Jack dug his fingers into Rhys’s hair and held on, even as his eyes slid shut. The drugs, the liquor, the fighting, everything finally taking their toll on the man. He pulled the omega closer to him, nuzzling into that hair and drifted to sleep.

~~

Rhys awoke with dry mouth and the worst headache he had ever experienced in his life. He whimpered, curling into a small ball and clutching his forehead as tight as he could, sucking in cool hair and breathing out when he couldn’t hold it anymore.

A soft mumbled voice behind him and he froze when arms wrapped around his waist and dragged him back. Rhys gulped, desperately trying to remember where he was. The last thing he remembered was Vasquez and then… were those tattoos on his chest? He peered down at the blue ink peeking from the pulled collar of a yellow sweater, swallowing hard.

Okay, he had tattoos he didn’t remember getting, he remembered going to the loading bay with Vasquez—

Oh god, please don’t let it be Vasquez behind him.

Rhys squeezed his eyes shut. That would just be the complete and utter worst. He glanced down at the arm around his waist and saw a vaguely familiar blue tattoo and Rhys frowned. Vasquez didn’t have any tattoos, so obviously he hadn’t slept with Vasquez, so who the hell was he with? If he thought really hard, he remembered something about a church, coloured lights, a kind face amongst a crowd of bandits at an auction—

Ah.

He’d been to the auction. Vasquez had sold him at auction. He was going to kill the fucking alpha when he got the chance. As it was, the arm around his waist squeezed once before letting go and there was a low, sleep filled, groaning next to him. Rhys steadied himself to see what horror Vasquez had blackmailed himself into and slowly rolled over.

Handsome Jack was blinking blearily-eyed at him, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

Handsome fucking Jack.

Rhys froze.

“Did… did I buy you at auction?” Jack’s frown deepened, his voice rough.

Rhys swallowed, grimaced as his mouth felt too dry. “I think so.”

“Huh... Did we fuck?”

Rhys blinked and looked down his body. He was wearing black booty shorts , his boots, and a vintage sweater that looked like it came from over ten years ago.

“Um. No? I-I don’t think so.” Rhys whispered.

“Fuck.” Jack groaned again and sat up, hissing as he rubbed his temples. “I am not drunk enough for this. At least we speak the same language. God damn it and I have that stupid meeting for the new weapon module, ugh,”

Rhys swallowed, once more, and when Jack didn’t budge, he did it again. This time Jack lifted one of his hands, his bloodshot eye narrowed at Rhys. Rhys tried to smile, couldn’t, bowed his head instead.

“T…thanks for saving me.” Rhys bit his bottom lip, nibbling on the plump flesh, and blushed when he realized Jack was watching.

“Fuck, what am I going to do with you, cupcake?”

Before Rhys could answer, could say anything really, Jack’s comm chirped and Jack momentarily squeezed his eyes shut before he pushed himself off of the rumpled blanket and grabbed his jacket off of the floor, pulling out his comm. He scowled at the screen and cast a quick glance at Rhys before answering it.

“What is it? The Maliwan deal?” Jack sighed, “fine, fine, I’ll be there in twenty minutes. Tell Maliwan if they leave before I get there I’ll fucking shoot their shuttle.” He dropped his comm onto the bed and stretched his arms above his head, his back popping before he sagged forward with another heavy sigh. He started towards the bathroom, shedding his clothing with each step. He peeled off his yellow sweater, and throwing it onto the floor, revealed a tanned body decorated with scars and a few tattoos Rhys had never seen before along with a smattering of chest hair. Jack disappeared from view as he started work on his belt.

Rhys could only stare at the bathroom door as it was slammed shut.

Holy shit. Jack was _hot_. And hung over. And probably going to space him when he discovered _who_ Rhys was. Of course, why Vasquez had put him in the position to begin with was highly questionable. Still, he needed to think of a plan.

Rhys swallowed hard and looked around the bedroom. It was plain, but the doorway to the walk in closet was torn off its hinges, the insides looked ransacked, there were liquor bottles piled everywhere, and questionable baggies with the remains of powder scattered across the room. The room, well, it actually smelled; a mixture of alpha, dirty clothes, and misery.

Before he could stop himself, Rhys was fleeing the bedroom. He blamed his omega side for being a chicken shit and running. He passed an open concept living room decorated in white furniture with a massive floor to ceiling window pulled shut with bright yellow curtains. Modern, and expensive as hell, leather couches faced the shut windows. The kitchen against the far wall was outfitted with the latest designs styles but Rhys couldn’t focus on that. Instead he got to the front door and he ripped it open, tumbling out of the room and towards the elevator.

At least he was on Helios. If he could just get home he’d be fine.

Right?

Right.

He jammed his thumb against the panel, fighting the rising panic as the elevator went down in levels from seventy to ten. The doors opened and Rhys froze at the number of alphas, betas, and omegas, all staring at him. He swallowed, suddenly realizing he was still wearing the black shorts, the boots, and the pulled yellow sweater. He pushed his way past them, his cheeks starting to burn as the group started commenting on his clothing, or lack thereof, and he was down the hallway, his face practically on fire as their laughter bounced off of the walls.

He would never survive this. Well, technically, he could survive this, just not Handsome Jack spacing him.

Perspective was everything.

He got to his apartment and cursed when he realized he didn’t have his keys but the door opened and he almost collapsed as he met Vaughn’s panicked face.

“Bro, what—”

“VasquezeauctionedmeofftoHandsomeJackinabanditauctionandIwokeupinhisbedandIdon’tknowwhattodo.” Rhys blurted, his heart pounding against his chest like a caged animal.

Wordlessly, Vaughn grabbed Rhys’s wrist and dragged him into the apartment. “Dude, okay, first, take off that sweater, take a shower, I’ll make you some food, call Yvette, and then tell us where the hell you’ve been for the past twelve hours and where your arm went.”

Rhys whimpered.

~~

Jack emerged from the shower, a towel around his waist, another scrubbing his hair dry. He’d taken a bit longer the necessary, but as the water hit his aching muscles in his shoulders and back, and the realization of what he’d done yesterday dawned on him, he’d done a double take and thanked whatever gods hadn’t turned their back on him just yet for stopping him from waking up next to Moxxi’s daughter.

Instead, he’d awoken next to some male omega with too long legs, named ‘Rhys’, and decorated with siren tattoos and wearing an eerily familiar sweater that Jack was damn sure had been discontinued several years ago and only one other person he knew wore said sweater. He’d need to have a long talk with TimTam as soon as he dealt with the omega on his bed because the kid could have been a bandit plant. Or a blackmail weapon from a rival corporation, but the honest ‘help me’ Jack had wretched from the youth in the backseat of the car spoke more Jack liked to admit.

He cleared his throat as he entered the bedroom, still towel drying his head, his vision blocked. “So, kid, what shit town from Pandora are you from, anyway?” When he got no response, Jack sighed, his back to the bed. “Look, I’m not going to bite you, or space you, alright? You were obviously in that auction for a reason, if you’re in trouble, just tell me.”

When he got no response, he lifted his head, catching sight of his reflection above the wooden dresser and visibly flinching at just how bad he looked. Red bloodshot eyes, skin taunt, he looked exhausted, he could feel the stubble on his jaw under his mask. He was burned out. He blamed his wife—

Correction.

Ex-wife.

Fuck.

He cleared his throat again and turned around, holding the towel in his hands.

“Kid, no need to be speechless before the legend, but…” the words trailed off when he was met with an empty bed. He blinked, slowly. “Kid?” Jack called out but he was met with silence. He left the bedroom and went for the living room but the omega was nowhere to be found. He drew in a deep breathe, inhaling the scent of omega and yes, Rhys had been here, but… a silent flashing light from the front door drew his attention and he went to it, dropping the towel to the floor when he saw the door had been opened from the inside.

Jack’s lips curled downward and he stormed towards his bedroom.  Any warmth he might have felt for the kid dissipated as he dressed with quick, jerky, movements.

Fucking bandit scum. This was all Wallet head’s fault!

~~

Vasquez was flipping through his ECHO comm, picking brand new suits, and far above his pay check to buy, marking the pages for later. It would take, what, maybe a month, maybe two, for Jack to be under Rhys’s control and better yet, under Vasquez’s control. Soon the power and money of Hyperion would be within reach. He noticed one three-piece suit. It was black with gold buttons and looked incredibly stylish. He marked it to look at later when his ECHO comm beeped with a phone call. He didn’t bother glancing ait it to see who was calling him, rather he answered it.

“Who’s interrupting me on my day off?”

“Awww, sorry buttercup, I didn’t realize today was your day off!” The venomous sneer made Vasquez sit up in bed, his eyes wide and focusing completely on the phone call.

“H-Handsome Jack, sir!” Vasquez stumbled, “h-how can I help you?”

“You know that shitty auction you took me to? Well, that fucking piece of bandit bait you brought back is gone.”

Vasquez swore his heart stop. He sputtered. “G-G-Gone, sir?”

“Yes, g-g-gone,” Jack mocked the stutter. “He’s somewhere on the fucking station. Find him, Vasquez, or else I’ll fucking gut you and then throw you into the airlock while you’re still breathing, do I make myself clear?”

“Absolutely sir.” Vasquez gulped.

“You have one hour.” Handsome Jack ended the call and Vasquez stared at the comm for several minutes before he scrambled out of bed, quickly dressing. That stupid fucking omega, why would he leave Handsome Jack? Vasquez knew from overhearing a few of the other omegas on the station that waking up next to an alpha like Handsome Jack was the ultimate power fantasy, and Vasquez knew from pouring over Rhys’s company fire that there wasn’t a bigger fan boy then him. So why the hell did Rhys run?

That stupid omega was putting everything at risk, and Vasquez couldn’t allow that. He left his apartment and started towards the elevator that would take him to the lower level apartments. It was the only place Vasquez could think Rhys would go. He needed to have a talk with the omega.

~~

“He what?” Vaughn’s incredulous shout was only met with Yvette scowling at him while she gently rubbed Rhys’s shoulders.  

“Not so loud, Vaughn.” Yvette hissed. She focused on Rhys, her tone soothing. “It’s okay,”

“No, it’s not okay.” Rhys was a complete basket case. His hair was still damp from the shower, he was wearing his pyjamas, and he’d only managed to eat a few bites of the eggs and toast Vaughn had made for him. Yvette was trying to sooth him in her alpha way, and Rhys knew that at any other time he’d be curled up in her arms, feeling safe and falling asleep, but after explaining everything that had happened to them, he felt worse.

“How soon can we get off the station?” Vaughn looked to Yvette who tilted her head to the side, pressing her finger to the comm in her ear. Her eyes momentarily widened before she glanced at Rhys then at Vaughn.

“We can’t.”

“Why not?” Vaughn frowned.

“Because Handsome Jack has directly ordered that all the ports are to be closed for security reasons.” She cleared her throat. “Apparently there’s a bandit spy on board the station.”

Rhys shaking worsened. “Oh my god. He’s going to kill me.”

“Maybe we can make him see sense… okay, don’t give me that look, I was trying!” Vaughn crossed his arms, his forehead wrinkled in worry. “Maybe if you just tell Handsome Jack the truth—”

“Vasquez will tell him about the Eridium deal, and he’ll still space me.” Rhys whined.

There was a loud banging at the door and Rhys physically froze while Vaughn straightened, panicking. Yvette quietly slinked towards the door, looking through the peephole. She turned to Rhys and Vaughn, mouthing ‘Vasquez’.

Rhys paled and Vaughn rushed around the table, standing in front of him, growling low in his throat. “Let. Him. In.”

Yvette eyed Rhys who reluctantly nodded and she opened the door fast enough to grab Vasquez, drag him into the apartment and slammed him against the door, the force slamming the door shut. Vasquez gripped her wrists, growling at her and Yvette growled back, her hands digging into the lapels of his jacket.

“You have some serious explaining to do, Vasquez.” Yvette hissed.

 “I don’t have to explain anything to you,” Vasquez sneered, then yelped as Yvette slammed him against the door again. “Why are you so strong?”

“You sold Rhys! You took his arm!” Vaughn roared.

Vasquez looked from Yvette to Vaughn who stood protectively in front of Rhys, to Rhys, his gaze boring into the omega and Rhys looked away.

“Look, you idiots, we don’t have time for this. Handsome Jack is out for blood and—”

“Your blood,” Yvette clarified. “You tricked him, not Rhys.”

“You’re collateral fucking damage and you know it, you’re sheltering him! Jack thinks Rhys is a bandit spy.” Vasquez snapped. Vaughn and Yvette exchanged a glance before focusing on Vasquez. “Now, we can salvage the situation, but only if we work together.”

The room fell into silence and Rhys let out a shuddering breath.

“How?”

Vasquez raised an eyebrow at Yvette who let go of his lapels and stepped back, her hands on her hips, glaring at him while Vaughn crossed his arms.

“We tell Handsome Jack who you are,” Vaughan and Yvette started to speak but Vasquez raised his hand, stopping them. “We tell Handsome Jack that Rhys panicked and fled.”

“But he thinks Rhys is a bandit.” Vaughn argued.

Vasquez paused before shrugging. “Easy: Rhys heard about a vault down on Pandora, discovered it was a trap, got caught by the bandits and sent to the auction.”

“But you sold him.” Yvette growled.

“Do you want to be thrown out the airlock or what?” Vasquez snapped.

Yvette looked away, her lips pursed.

“And if I mentioned that somehow you were behind everything, you’ll tell Jack about the eridium deal, right?” Rhys quietly said.

“Yes.” Vasquez looked at his watch, shifting his stance. “Look, we have less than ten minutes to get to his office before Handsome Jack goes on his killing spree. Rhys, you come with me.”

“Oh no you don’t,” Vaughn snarled. “You stay away from him!”

Vasquez narrowed his eyes ad Rhys stood up, clearing his throat. “L-Let me get changed.”

Silently, Rhys left the room, ignoring Vasquez’s almost pained look. He shut his bedroom door behind him, his eyes shying away from the posters, pictures, collectables, and memorably with Handsome Jack’s face on it. There was a very good chance the man was about to space him so he figured he might as well dress nicely so at least his corpse looked good. Slacks, his stripped shirt, his red tie and vest. He slicked back his hair and pulled on his boots. He gave the room one last look with the realization that he might never step foot in there again.

Shoulders drooping, he left his bedroom and silently dragged Vaughn into a hug. Vaughn swallowed hard, and hugged back smelling the distress hormones coming from Rhys. “Don’t worry, bro. We’ll figure this out. I promise.” He quietly whispered into Rhys’s ear.

Rhys smiled and let go of him. Yvette pulled him into a tight hug, and Rhys burrowed his face into her shoulder.

“Take care of Vaughn.” He whispered into her ear and Yvette smiled sadly, cupping Rhys’s cheek. She kissed his forehead and waved goodbye while Vasquez opened the apartment’s door, his foot impatiently tapping on the floor.

Silently, Rhys followed him. When they got to the elevator, Rhys turned to Vasquez who was fixing his tie and his sleeves.

“If you bring Vaughn and Yvette into this, I’ll tell Handsome Jack you tricked him.”

Vasquez grunted.

“Fine.”

They stepped into the elevator and Vasquez thumbed the floor for Jack’s office.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to hold off on sexy times. Didn't work. So here's some *slight* sexiness. Let me know if its just the right amount of if I should just go for it all the way ;)
> 
> My tumblr, as always: http://skybloodfox.tumblr.com/

“Is this a fucking joke?”

The words, although quietly spoken, bounded off the walls of Handsome Jack’s office like a thunderstorm and Rhys was glad that the majority of the anger wasn’t directed at him, but Vasquez.

“S-Sir, I can guarantee you that I am not joking. As you can see, Rhys has lost his arm through the whole process, and I didn’t know that he would be at the auction, sir, how could I? Furthermore—”

“Get out.”

Vasquez froze before he turned around and started down the stairs toward the exit. Rhys bit his bottom lip, preparing to leave.

“Not you, _Rhys_ , you **stay**.”

Rhys swallowed nervously, his gaze focused on the shiny, floor, wishing beyond hope that the last twenty-four hours had been a dream and that he wasn’t about to be thrown out the airlock by Handsome Jack.

Vasquez left the office, the doors slamming shut behind him. Rhys couldn’t look up as Jack rose from his chair and walked around the large desk. He couldn’t raise his head as the alpha stood in front of him and cupped his jaw, _forcing_ him to look up. He squeezed his eyes shut when he saw those green and blue eyes, and try as he might, he couldn’t help the whimper that spilled from his lips as Jack leaned close, bending to scent his neck.

“You smell like another alpha.” Jack quietly rumbled.

Rhys didn’t respond, only trembling in terror he felt in being so close to the alpha. That overwhelming scent that drowned out everything else and made Rhys arch his neck unwillingly in the way only an omega would understand.

Jack’s mouth brushed against his chin and Rhys froze, mouth parting as hot breath ghosted over his ear. “You should only smell like me.”

Rhys’s eyes slowly opened, meeting those mixed eyes staring at him.

“You,” Rhys slowly whispered, “you aren’t going to kill me?”

A grin slowly curved across Jacks face. “And why would I do that, pumpkin?”

Rhys didn’t respond, just swallowed. “Because?” He offered awkwardly.

Jack tilted his head, examining Rhys curiously. Rhys could swear his heart was threatening to explode.

“You wanna be my assistant, Rhysie?”

Rhys slowly blinked, his brain short-circuiting. “What?”

“Do you remember what you said in the back of the car?”

“I… not really? It was all a blur.” Rhys admitted.

“Help me.” Jack said. “You said, ‘help me’.” He brushed a hand through Rhys’s hair. “I’m going to be honest, cupcake, I don’t believe Wallet heads story for fucking a second,” Rhys sharply inhaled, panic flooding the room and Jack soaked in it. “But if you’re my assistant, I can protect you.”

Rhys met Jack’s eyes, wide with panic and bewilderment. “You don’t know me,” He whispered, “why would you help me?”

Jack thumb brushed against Rhys’s bottom lip. “You remind me of someone in a similar situation from a long time ago.” He patted Rhys’s cheek. “Yes or no, sweetheart.”

 “Yes.” Rhys nodded, his mouth parting, his tongue accidently flickering against the pad of Jack’s thumb. Both men stilled, and Jack’s eyes darkened, his eyes falling half-lidded and in that moment everything changed.

“Suck.”

Rhys physically trembled at the ragged words, his hand clenched at his side as he closed his lips around the tip, his tongue curling around it. He suckled it, his cheeks hallowing, a blush blooming across his cheeks and spreading down his throat as Jack bit his bottom lip, his gaze fixated on Rhys’s mouth.

Jack fanned the rest of his hand against Rhys’s face, his other going to rest on Rhys’s hip. Slowly, he drew his thumb out, rubbing the spit slick digit against Rhys’s bottom lip before he pushed it back in.

Rhys shifted on his feet, feeling slick against the back of his thighs as Jack fucked his mouth with his thumb.  Hesitantly, he curled his hand around Jack’s wrist, feeling the alpha still as he held the man’s hand still. He shut his eyes, bobbing his head and taking the thumb in deeper, licking the skin and tasting gun powder and the faintest of soap from Jack’s shower and the salt of the man’s skin. He pulled off with a pop, kissing the tip and nipping the nail. A low groan reached his ears, the hand on his hip tightening, and he opened his eyes, momentarily startled at how Jack’s pupils were blown, his mouth partially opened.

Jack’s comm suddenly chirped and Jack jerked his hand away from Rhys, scowling at the comm on his desk.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he growled and Rhys shivered at the sound. Jack answered it, glancing back at Rhys. “Be here tomorrow at seven. Understand?”

Wordlessly, Rhys nodded and Jack waved him away, turning back to his desk. “What is it, Blake?”

Silently, Rhys left the office, his body still trembling with arousal and need, his mind in turmoil over everything that had happened.

He didn’t even see Vasquez waiting in the elevator so when the doors opened and Vasquez grabbed his shirt and slammed him against the wall, Rhys gasped, his eyes wide. He fumbled with the alpha’s grip on his shirt, squirming as Vasquez leaned close, his breath hot on Rhys’s ear.

“What the hell took you so long in there?” Vasquez hissed and Rhys shuddered at the words, so on edge from Jack’s actions seconds ago his poor fogged, omega, brain was struggling against whether he should lean closer to Vasquez or bit the alpha’s face off.

Instead he fell somewhere in between when Vasquez paused and breathed in Rhys’s scent, a rumbling chuckle crawling its way from his mouth as he grinned viciously and Rhys looked away, trembling.

“What did he say?”

Rhys pressed his lips together, startled eyes meeting Vasquez’s when the alpha pressed against him. He could feel the heat rolling off of the man and Rhys brain screamed at him that there was a much stronger alpha interested in him in an office nearby, but then again, that ancient omega part cooed at the attention when he was so slick and needy.

Stupid omega brain. He could fight it!

“He wanted to know if the vault was real,” Rhys lied, pressing his hand against Vasquez chest, trying to push the alpha away so he could breathe air and not the alpha’s scent mixed with that horrible cologne.

“He what?” Vasquez frowned in confusion.

“The vault. He wanted to know if it was real. I told him it was a scam and the vault key the bandits had said they had, broke apart when it fell to the ground.” Rhys finished, trying not to sag in relief when Vasquez finally stepped back.

“Good job, Rhys. I knew you were the right person for the job.” Vasquez clapped Rhys on the shoulder and turned back to the elevator doors, whistling as he pressed the down button and the elevator finally moved.

“Vasquez?” Rhys whispered.

“What?”

“I want my arm back.”

Vasquez shot him a glance before he briskly nodded.

~~

Jack stared at the security feed from the elevator, lazily flicking his tongue across the thumb Rhys had so sweetly sucked on. He could taste the omega on it, and it made his gut clench and his cock ache in his jeans. He’d watched the whole scene go down between Rhys and Wallet head; watched how the alpha cornered Rhys, breathed in his scent, made the omega panic at being so close. He’d also listened to them talk, Rhys breathless and aroused, and the conversation made him down right curious.

Rhys had lied to Wallet head about what they just talked about, so obviously the knot head alpha had something on Rhys, something that worried the omega enough to accept Jack’s help, but to play the other alpha, too

He smiled, his eyes falling half-shut as he leaned back in his chair, quickly unbuckling his belt and popping his fly. He lowered the zipper, groaning as he reached in a pulled his cock out. He rewound the footage once more, watching Rhys struggle in Wallet head’s grip, that blush across his face, the way he squirmed.

 He growled, low in his throat at the idea of Wallet head being so close, but watching Rhys… he smeared precum along the tip of his cock, mentally picturing himself there in the elevator with Rhys, the omega with fat tears rolling down his cheeks, his cheeks flushed and bottom lip swollen to hell, weakly hitting Jack’s chest as he forced himself on him and— 

Jack gasped, furiously fucking his hand as his orgasm hit him hard and sudden. Cum shot in strips past his fingers and the hem of his sweater. He collapsed onto his seat, panting, eyes wide and panicked.

 “Fuck,” he muttered, breathing hard, staring at his dick. “Seriously? All you needed was a little rough play?” Not expecting a response, he glanced at the camera feed again and saved the period, sending a copy to his personal ECHO.

 When he calmed down enough, he cleaned himself with a handful of tissues and tossed it into the garbage. He tucked his cock back into his pants and tapped his comm. He waited as the other side rang before a tired voice picked up.

“Yes?”

“Timmy, we need to talk.”

~~

Vasquez escorted Rhys back to his apartment and Rhys warned him one last time before leaving the omega.

Rhys had calmed down by the time they got back and before he could open the door, it was yanked open and Yvette and Vaughn stood on the other side. Wordlessly, the brought Rhys inside and Yvette went to hug him when she stopped, her arms outstretched.

“W-What is it?” Vaughn looked between Rhys who was blushing, and Yvette’s stunned face.

“You smell like…”

“Yup,” Rhys rubbed the back of his neck.

“Wow.” Yvette dropped her arms to her side.

“What is it? What’s going on?” Vaughn hissed.

“He smells like another alpha, and not Vasquez.” Yvette crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing behind her glasses. “Spill it.”

“Jack doesn’t believe Vasquez’s story.” Rhys sighed, pointedly ignoring Vaughn’s and Yvette’s quick glance with each other. “He thinks something else is going on and somehow I’m caught in it. He offered me a job as his assistant to keep me safe.” Rhys mumbled the last bit.

“Handsome Jack…” Yvette started.

“Offered you a job?” Vaughn finished.

“Yup.”

“Wow. What did we have to be worried about? Just tell Jack the truth and everything will be fine.” Vaughn said and Yvette nodded in agreement.

“When I was on Pandora, I heard Vasquez talking to someone one. I think this is a lot bigger then we realize, and until I’m sure I’m in the clear, I can’t tell Jack everything.” Rhys sighed.

“So… should we still be ready for plan B?” Vaughn offered.

Rhys nodded. “Yeah, just keep a bag packed just in case.”


End file.
